Ultimate X
by DukeBlueDevilsFan11
Summary: When a young mutant shows up in the door way of the Xavier Institute under strange circumstances he is welcomed with open arms, but he remembers very little about his past. Where did he come from and what is his connection to Wolverine? Kitty/OC
1. Chapter 1

'Get away, just get far away from that place' were the only thoughts going through the mind of a young man as he was running through the woods of the Adirondack Mountains. Wind and snow biting at his bare feet and torso, his short cropped hair didn't help either, but it seemed as if he was unaffected as he kept his pace, running anywhere he could find. He knew they were following him, he could hear them, smell them, he just knew, but they most certainly were not going to catch him not after what they had done to him. Seeming to explode out of the tree line, the young man found a sign that read 'Bayville 5 mi.'that was his destination, it was his closest way out.

Making his way through the ally ways and back streets, the young man made it to the outskirts of the town. There he found his reward, a large mansion, there had to be room for him there he could smell people but not enough to fill that huge home. Pushing his tired frame through the snow to the front door he knocked, revealing an older gentleman in a wheelchair and a woman with white hair. Mustering all the energy he could the young man began to speak.

"I could use some help." With that, there was only blackness in his thoughts.

"So Hank, how is the boy?" He could hear a calm soothing voice ask. He liked this voice it calmed him, made him feel safe. He could feel himself lying down on what felt like an operating table, that he didn't like so much.

"He'll be fine Ororo, but I did find that he is very much like Logan," Who was this Logan he wondered, and could that man do what he could. Yet here was another voice he like, like a nerdy uncle, if he could remember what his family was like he would imagine these two voices in it. "his blood sample revealed the X Gene and when I removed the needle it healed, just Like Logan. Now I'm just going to give him an IV," That didn't last, as soon as the needle made contact with his skin the young man was at attention. In front of his eyes was the woman from last night and, well, a huge fuzzy blue man. He decided to bare his fangs, releasing blades made from his bones from the sides of his arms to curl towards his fists. After staring them down he grabbed a near by shirt and ran out of the strange lab he had woken up in.

Retracting the blades made of his own bones into his arms, he exited the floor he was currently on. 'Where are you going Jason?' What was that voice, he wondered, and how did it know his name, Jason wondered. Not stoping to think Jason made his way up a set of stairs into the foyer he saw last night, 'Come this way.' he heared in his head again, and not knowing why Jason followed, he was in a strange daze, like he needed to follow this almost hypnotizing voice. 'You're very close Jason.' Jason found himself now on edge, waiting for someone to attack him, his instincts were pointing to all signs of danger, but his reason wanted to trust this strange voice he was hearing in his head. 'Right here.' Now Jason found himself standing in fround of a large set of wooden double-doors, letting his instincts have some relief he prepared himself to be ready to defend himself. Taking a deep calming breath Jason grabbed the handels and flung open the doors, taking his first step inside.

"Good morning Jason, I'm Professor Charles Xavier, would you like some breakfast?" This was not what Jason had expected, and scanned the room. At the head of the table was the man from last night giving him a warm and welcoming smile, to his left were a young man with ruby sunglasses with his arm around a beautiful young redhead, both with the older mans same smile on their faces. Then there were a long string of younger looking teens giving him warry glances but welcoming smiles. To his right was a gruff looking older man, at first glance he looked like he was giving no smile but Jason could see a small grin, next was another blue person but Jason noticed the differance, this one was, well, he was just plain goofy, his huge grin and enthusiastic wave brought a smile of his own to Jasons face. Yet it was the last person at the table that his eyes lingered on the longest, she looked about his age or a little bit younger with her long brown hair tied in a ponytail and bangs that framed her angelic face. She had the most amazing blue eyes so much so Jason felt himself becoming lost in them, however he was able to tear himself away from her to notice the empty seat next to her.

"Sure, I'm starving." Jason said, his voice barely over a whisper and took the seat next to the beautiful girl, letting his eyes rest on her for a few moments longer, before grabbing a plate and some food. Noticing movement near the door he saw the two people from the lab, Ororo and Hank, Jason thought there namees were. He shot them an apologetic glance, and in return he recieved a nod and a smile from both them. Looking to his right at the young girl he saw a hand out streached, and a breath taking smile on her face.

"Hey I'm Kitty It really nice to meet you." He took her hand in his and introduced himself and proceded to do so with the rest. Kurt was his favorite after Kitty, he seemed so free and alive that Jason thought he would be a great friend. He wasn't sure how he got here all he remembered from last night was knocking on their door, with that thought he saw the Professor look away, but he thought nothing of it. "Hey, like, let me show you around the mansion." Kitty said taking his hand and leading Jason away from the table, 'I'm so going to like this place.' he thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jason's POV**

This house was incredible, I couldn't believe how lucky I was to be invited into their home so easily. Don't ask me how they moved a new bed into the room I was going to share with Kurt, but I wasn't complaining I was lounging around as the others left me alone to get settled. However this day wasn't without it's share of more intense and less than welcoming moments, like when Logan decided to make a few things in the house clear to me now that I live here.

**-Earlier in the day-**

"Hey Kid come 'ere, I have a few questions for ya." Logan spoke these words slowly and sharply, like he was trying to goad me into something. "I saw the way you were lookin' at the half-pint earlier during breakfast, now I'm not going to condone anyone trying to date her, but I have to admit you seem like a better influence on her than what she has right now, more intelligent too. So do ya like her"

"What are you saying, I don't know what you're talking about I wasn't looking at anybody." I knew I wasn't convincing so I pulled my best defense mechanism, I scowled at him. The look he gave me was one of surprise, I'm not sure why that he looked at me that way, it kind of unnerved me actually. "Well I'll be settling in here so just know I don't like Kitty that way." 'Liar' I thought to myself as soon as that sentence left my lips.

"Whatever you say Kid, but just know her boyfriend Lance can cause earthquakes." I don't know why but this piece of information made me smile. Like he was letting me in on something.

"So, I'm not scared of a little earth moving around."

"You know what I take it back kid, you are definitely a better option and she likes to take long walks, she told me after a date with Lance when I waited up for her to make sure he was being _respectful_, but if you tell anyone that I gave ya advice you're dead kid." He snarled, bringing a smirk to my face as he turned to leave.

**-Present-**

I wanted to ask him so many questions, but I let him walk out the door. I know that considering the way things were going earlier when Kitty was the topic of discussion, with tensions high there was an almost animalistic undertone to our conversation, like the young lion fighting the old for dominance, I wasn't sure what that was all about but I can't deny that I felt strong bantering with Logan, like I was the gruff mans equal. However there was so much that I wanted to ask him, like what can he do besides heal, how did he end up here in this mansion. I sat up gathering my thoughts, I would find the right time to talk to Logan yet I couldn't help but wonder what he was like, he seemed so much like me that I needed to know more. He seemed like a really cool guy though through all that gruff exterior, almost a father figure to some of the kids, Kitty especially, maybe he could be to me too not like I remember mine, I really don't remember much of anything except for the basics like: speech, reading, writing, math, etc., but maybe for the best perhaps my life wasn't so great. My meditations didn't last long with a knock at the door, so I yelled for them to come in, a small smile came to me as I saw Kitty enter with Kurt right behind her, both holding ice skates.

"Hey bro, Bobby froze 'ze lake near the mansion, so 've are all going to go skate, are you in?" Kurt sounded so excited it was hard to argue, that and he was also jumping up and down on my bed. I know he just wanted to get me introduced and friendly with everyone, but I was still in the mood to think and be left alone with my thoughts.

"I think I'm just gonna stay here buddy, now get of my bed you crazy elf." Even when I was in this kind of mood the guy can bring a smile to my face, I guess I got a great roommate and friend.

"Jason, please, you can't stay in here and be all broody all day, so come skate with us. Kurt and I even found a pair of skates that should fit you." Kitty, definitely a factor in making me want to get up and leave this room. "It will be so much fun please come with us Jason, pretty please." I definietly couldn't argue now, Kitty was just so different than the others, I think I would jump off a building if this girl asked me to.

"Sure, why not it sounds like real fun." A thumbs up from Kurt and he teleported away, and Kitty grabbed my hand and we phased through the floor to the foyer. Waiting there was Professor Xavier, Storm, and Logan. Logan made sure to give me a smirk that screamed 'I knew you were lieing to me kid', but I just shot him another scowl and Kitty gave him a wave and we were out the door on our way to skate, Kitty's hand still in mine. Needless to say I had a smile on my face.

**Logan's POV**

"See what I mean Chuck, that scowl look familiar to you?" That boy, needless to say I'm unnerved after our conversation earlier, especially when that scowl makes him look so much like myself. "It's my scowl Professor, he looks just like me if I was a teenager except for those eyes. I don't know about you Chuck but I'm not to sure I wan't another clone of me runnin' around this place, especially after the whole fiasco X-23 caused here." Not that he didn't seem like a good kid to me, only his interest in the half-pint brought him down from great kid to good kid, but still my instincts told me this kid was something possibly dangerous.

"He's no clone Logan, but I do agree that his resemblance to you is striking, I think It's worth looking into." With that Charles and Ororo went to talk to Hank and see if they could track down and records on him from his blood sample, I thought about checking on the kids but I figure they'll be fine so I turned to follow I needed to know more about this kid, if he's no clone why do I feel so connected to this kid already, he's getting to me faster than Kitty did and I took to the half-pint pretty quickly. I figure we'll know more about him soon enough so no need to think to much on it now.


End file.
